bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Huttese
"Ko rahto kama wahl bak?" -Jabba de'Hutt parla in Huttese L'Huttese era lingua nativa degli Hutt , anche se veniva parlata da molte altre specie senzienti nella Galassia ,specialmente nello Spazio Hutt .A causa dell'influenza "commerciale" degli Hutt nella Galassia , e della loro diffusione su molti pianeti,l'Huttese era lingua più comune dopo il Basic ed è stata la lingua franca per la maggior parte delle specie entrate in contatto con gli Hutt.Aveva una struttura simile alla lingua Aqualish e a quella dei Rodiani , e una volta imparata, era facile imparare le altre. Storia "Tutti gli Hutt possono parlare la vostra lingua,abbiamo semplicemente scelto di non farlo." -Juvard lllip Oggurobb Essendo uno dei modi più comuni per comunicare nalla Galassia,la Scuola Baobab di apprendimento-veloce ,offrì un corso estremamente popolare per promuovere la fluidità dell'Huttese. I Nimbanel parlavano fluentemente in Huttese,e anche il Basic e la loro lingua madre,perchè la struttura del loro muso gli permetteva di articolare la lingua degli Hutt.Comprendendo i vantaggi nel parlare una simile lingua, l'hanno resa semi ufficiale su Nimban , insegnandola nelle scuole.L'Huttese era così influente al punto che anche molti Rodiani la parlavano.I Toydariani parlavano molto bene l'Huttese, perchè avevano avuto rapporti commerciali con gli Hutt.Di solito preferivano parlare il Toydariano ,piuttosto che il Basic,ma spesso ricorrevano all'Huttese.Era la lingua più parlata su Tatooine ,e su molti altri pianeti che piacevano agli Hutt . Anche se la maggior parte degli Hutt erano fluenti nel parlare e nello scrivere in Basic,consideravano l'Huttese un linguaggio superiore,e parlavano solo nella loro lingua, avvalendosi di Droidi Protocollari come traduttori. Fin dai tempi della Terza Battaglia di Vontor , gli Hutt erano padroni di tre specie da loro schiavizzate:i Klatooiniani ,i Vodran ed i Nikto .I Klatooiniani ed i Vodran non avevano più ricordi delle loro lingue originarie, perchè le avevano sostituite con l'Huttese,inoltre molti di loro erano analfabeti.Tuttavia i Nikto tennero in vita la loro lingua ,e apprendevano l'Huttese come seconda lingua,e alcuni Hutt parlavano con i loro i servi Nikto in lingua Nikto. L'Huttese aveva molte parole terminanti in''' -a'( ex. Botaffa),avevano una' L palatizzata (ex. rulya),ed espressioni formate da parole doppie,(Rocka Rocka,puna puna, chu chu).Un'altra convenzione in Huttese era la pronuncia della x '''come un Clic bilabiale Va inoltre notato che gli Hutt non avevano parole per esprimere i concetti di "per favore" e "grazie". Parlare in Huttese Frasi comuni *H'chu apenkee!—"Ciao" *Chuba!—"Ehi Tu!" *Pateesa - "Amico" *Moulee-rah - "Soldi" *Boska! - "Andiamo!" o "Fuori di qui" *Mee jewz ju!—"Addio!" *Ban gon wan ha co, cah. - ". Non ci sarà nessun affare" *Wee ora Kong Bantha poodoo. -"Ora sei cibo per Bantha . " *Solo bolkubok-u-chala.-Mi piace il capitano Solo dove si trova. *" Die wanna Wanga.-sotto forma di saluti. *Yoka per Bantha poodoo. - ". Sei Bantha poodoo" *Peedunkee, caba dee unko. -"Ragazzo, vieni qui" *Tee-vera tocky malia. - "Perchè ci hai messo tanto?" *Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia. - ". Pensano che non sappiamo niente" *Tolpa da bunky na booty cha naga o wanna meete chobodda. - "Meglio smettere di scommesse sul un tuo amico o finirò per possedere anche lui, " * Wee shahnit ... sleemo. - " Cacciatore di taglie . ... Feccia" *" Stuka Crispo - " Guardia Morte ". Hagwa je killya, dolpa kikyuna! - ". Non farmi del male perché io sono un fedele, cittadino che pagano le tasse" (Traduzione approssimativa) *Dobrah Gusha tu trawbbio Grandio, mendeeya. -. "Sarebbe un onore se il grande uno mi prendesse" (Traduzione approssimativa) *Noah, Noah! - "No, no" *Me juuz ku, wermo! - "Ci vediamo, ventose" *E chu ta!—"Insulto" Convenevoli *Untouched-"Salve" *Achute, my pee kasa ______ 'Ciao, il mio nome è ______' *Ah'chu apenkee?- 'Chi sei?' *Bo Shuda -saluto *Chowbaso o Chobaso-'Benvenuto' *Choy?- 'Cosa?' *Chut Chut- 'Saluti' *Kikyuna Dolpee! -'Sono un amico!' *Gooddé da Lodia!- 'Buon giorno a voi!' *H'chu apenkee- 'saluto'. *Hi chuba da Naga? -'Che cosa vuoi?' *Kee chai chai cun Kuta? -'Che ci fai qui?' *Waki Mallya kuna chu chu? -'Che fai?' *Koona t'chuta? (Pronunciato Oota goota ) 'Vai da qualche parte?' *Mee jewz ku- 'Arrivederci' *Niuta, sia cotma! '-Per favore, vieni dentro!' (pronunciato Nyoota) *Sie Batha ne beechee? -'Stai parlando di me?' Altre parole e frasi *Alay- 'ritardo' *An- 'E' *Andoba- 'altro' *Ateema - 'Ora', o 'Questa volta' *Azalus - 'Pericoloso' *Baatu Baatu- 'Disturbare' *Bargon - Affare *Bata-'Indietro' *Bedwana-'Per comprare' *Binggona- 'Sforzando' *Bolla 'Andare in un posto' *Bosco 'Io guardo' (prima persona, singolare) *Bsha 'Muoviti' *Bu 'Il' *Buttmalia 'Per scommettere' *Champio- 'Campione' *Che- 'Per' *Che copah -'Prezzo' *Cheeska- 'Per imbrogliare' *Chizk-'Rifiuti,rottami,immondizia' *Chess ko- 'Attenzione' *Creespa-'croccante' *Da -'che' *Da Chuda! "Auguri! ' (letteralmente 'Che cos'è?') *Da Soocha -'Pianeta Vagante' *D'emperiolo teesaw- 'Crociera Imperiale' *Dwana- 'Per vendere' *Enikő -'Va bene' *Grancha -'Molto bene' *Haku- 'Che' *Hoohah- 'loro' *Hunka be-'Pisolino' *Inkabunga!- 'Incredibile!' *Jee- 'Io' *Jee-Jee -'Noi' *Joppay -'Quando' *Jujuminmee- 'rapire' *Kava- 'Come' *Killee 'Per uccidere' *Mah bukee- 'Ragazzo mio' *Mi -'Me' *Mi bosco de… 'Io sto cercando per …' *Mi chuga- 'Io sono affamato' *Mi yarga- 'Io sono assetato' *Moocha- 'Per rubare' *Muni- 'Amante' *Nal Hutta -'Gioiello Glorioso' *Yoka Na -'Scherzo' *No choo- 'Morire' *Nibobo-'Contratto' *No bata tu tu. -'Qualunque cosa sia, io non l'ho fatta.' *No chuba da Wanga, da Wanga! -'No, non quello, cioè uno!' *Nobata- 'No' *Nudd Chaa- 'Marcia in avanti.' *Panwa -'Godere di' *Rundee- 'Attiva' *Silly- 'sciocco' *Skocha- 'Scaricare l'estinto ' *Sleemo poy -'sbavando' *Tagwa- 'Sì' *Tee-tocky '-Tempo' *Uba- 'Tu' *Uma ji Muna- 'ti amo' *Wamma -'da pagare' *Wata- 'Qui' *Winkee- 'Per dormire' *Yatuka- 'Per spostare' *Yuna puna- 'prima classe' Insulti ed espressioni *Beesga -'L'ultimo stupido' *Beeogola Nechaska-' piccola principessa stupida ' *Cha skrunee da Pat, Sleemo- 'Non contare su di essa,feccia!' *Cheespa bo Coopa -'meglio guardare fuori' *Chuba doompa, dopa-Maskey kung! -'Tu sei disgraziato ' *Chut Chut '-'Non ci hai mai fatto caso' *Coo ya maya stupa-'È debole di mente, stupido.' *Dopa meekie o dopa-meekie -'doppio giochista' *Dopa Maskey- 'bifronte' *Dopo mee Gusha, peedunkey?- 'Ti senti fortunato, lazzarone?' *Echuta o E chu ta- un' imprecazione molto offensiva usata come una parolaccia *Fierfek -'Veleno' *Mursto Gaggalak- 'bugiardo mangiato dai vermi' *Kark -imprecazione dispregiativa *Karking- 'modificatore dispregiativa *Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa.- 'Sei un Imperiale pazzo' *Kee baatu baatu-'Mi dai fastidio' (utilizzato anche in termini di 'Fuori dai piedi') *Keepuna!- 'sparare; maledettamente '(esclamativo) usato per indicare dispiacere *Koochoo- 'Idiota' *Kung- 'Feccia' *Loca- 'Pazzo' *Nagoola- 'Non male' *Ohta su marvalic plesodoro 'Lasciate che meravigliano il nostro splendore' (espressione preferita di Jabba) *Peedunky- 'Lazzarone' *Peetch goola- 'Peccato' *Poodoo- 'foraggio', anche se è a volte utilizzato come imprecazione lieve o un' esclamazione di rabbia. *Pushee wumpah skocha-kloonkee !!! 'Attenzione, gas di scarico-dal-cervello !!!' *Schutta -'di mentalità chiusa' (pronunciato "Sch-u-TTA") *Sleemo- 'Merdoso' (pronunciato "Slaymo") *Kung Skocha- 'esaurito' *Stoopa- 'stupido' *Dolci patogga- 'Dolce torta' *Tah-Koh tee womp rat e'nachu- 'Finirete come cibo ai Ratti Womp' *U kulle rah doe kankee kung -'Tu sei il mio tipo di feccia.' *Wakamancha- 'Codardo' Frasi per indicare persone *Backa -'Persone dietro le quinte' *Bukee o Peedunkee -'Ragazzo' *Cheeka- 'donna' *Chik youngee- 'Ballerina' *Duro ' Duros ' *Jeedai ' Jedi ' *Kajidii - 'Il capo di un clan Hutt' *Kwee-Kune- 'Regina' *Lorda- 'Boss' 'Maestro' *Ma lorda- 'Mio signore' *Mikiyuna -'Tutti quanti' *Murishani- ' cacciatore ' *Ootman / Ootmian 'Distanziale/Da un altro pianeta' *Pateessa -'amico' *Poolyee yama -'Consulente di sistema' *Shag- 'Schiavo' *Ulwan 'Contrabbandiere' *Ur-Damin- 'zio' *Ur-Damo-'nipote' *Wermo- 'stupido' *Wook ' Wookiee ' Luoghi *Banda -'Banda musicale' *Boboqueequee - Una posizione nella mitologia Hutt; un' imprecazione Huttese comune era 'Rot in Boboqueequee!'(Brucia all'Inferno) *Bootana- 'Giardino/i' 1 *Bunko- 'Palazzo' *Bunky Dunko-'Casa' *Doma toma 'Spazio' *'Gardulla Oola '-Hotel " Gardulla Oola " *Hutt Chuba'z- ' Ristorante Hutt Chuba ' *Jah Dowahga Kwee-Kune-" 'regina madre'(inteso come pianeta d'origine) * Motai Nebuli -' Motel Nebulus ' *Nal Hutta- 'Gioiello Glorioso' *Planeeto -'Pianeta' Cose *Blastoh- 'arma', 'blaster' *Bota- 'Motori' *'Cuirvas '(di solito segreto) secondo nome di un Hutt *'Droi '-Droide' 1 *Dyst- 'Ship' *E'nachu- 'Cibo' *Fierfek 'Velenoso', 'Stregato', o 'maledetto' *Gopptula-'Riscatto' *Kajidic -'Clan Hutt / sindacato criminale' *Makacheesa -'Conto da saldare' *Moulee-rah-'Soldi' *Pankpa- 'Nave Spaziale' *Pawa-'Potenza' *Planechanga -Un tipo di grande pistola *Rulya- 'l'arma ' *See'ybark - 'Galeone a Vela' *Tusawa- 'Bar' o 'Calcolatrice' *Wanga- 'pistola' *Wankee-'Messaggio' Commercio *Blanket -'affare', 'progettol' *Bedwanna-'Per comprare' *Che copah 'Prezzo' *Ees hoppada nopa!-'Io non ho intenzione di pagare quello!' *Geeb mi wa Chimpa? -'Posso avere una ricevuta?' *Hi chunkee goota fa? -'Qual è la tua ultima offerta?' *Kava Che copah?- 'Quanto per questo articolo?' *Laboda na rowka? 'È autentica?' *Ting tubare koo soo ah.- 'Ho i crediti.' *U wamma Wonka?- 'Stai andando a pagare (per questo)?' o 'Mi devi!' *Va Foppa Gee wontahumpa?- 'Hanno una garanzia?' Affari *______ Ding harl Tish. 'della persona' è finito con te. ' *______ Wah ning chee kosthpa murishani tytung voi Wanya yoskah. 'della persona' sha messo una taglia sulla tua testa così grande ogni cacciatore di taglie della galassia sarà in cerca di te '. 1 *Bargon u noa-a-uyat. -'Sarete ricompensati.' 'I tuoi servizi saranno premiati.' *Coperta Wan Chee kospah- 'Non ci saranno trattative'. *Coperta Yanah Coton eetha-'Tu sei il migliore.' *Beeska mu-moolee bu Halapu-'Il pagamento è in HoloNet.' *Bona nai Kachu-'Sei nei guai adesso.' *Cha skrunee da pat-'Non contare su di esso.' *Chas kee nyowkee Koo chooskoo- 'Sono fortunato,se ti trovo prima io.' *Tee-vero tocky malia?- 'Quello che ha anche preso a lungo? " *Dobra fare poolyee Yama- 'Io sono un consulente di sistemi.' *Dobra fare nupee nupee um baw wah du poolyee Yama-'Sono un vice presidente e sistemi di consulente per lo sviluppo del personale e sistemi di gestione.' *Ee Yaba ma dooki Massa. Eeth Wong Che Coh pa na-geen, nah meeto punta Bunky dunko. Lo Choda! -'Ma se mi riesce di nuovo, metterò una taglia sulla tua testa così grande non potrai in andare nei pressi di ogni sistema civilizzato.' *Goo paknee ata pankpa-'Egli può solo prendere la vostra nave.' *Keel-ee Calleya ku Kah- 'Tu mi deludi' *Keh lee chalya chulkah in Ting cooing koosooah-'Se lo dai a me, potrei dimenticare di averti trovato.' *Klop ______ pah poo- 'Si può dire che per della persona.' *La pim nallya so bata de wompa-'Mi metterò di nuovo con te su quello.' *Luto eetheen-'Va bene, il 15%.' *Mala tram pipì makacheesa zeppa- 'Avresti dovuto pagare quando avevi avuto la possibilità.' *Make-cheesay-'Non posso fare eccezioni.' *Mwa droida bunno bunna droida- 'I miei droidi sarà parlare con i tuoi droidi.' *Noolee moolee bana kee cheel'ya cu kune ku chu chu-'Ecco il prospetto informativo sui sistemi e consulenza direzionale.' *Pa'sa TAH ono caulky malia. Ee youngee d'emperiolo teesaw. Twa spastika awahl no- 'E se tutti coloro che hanno contrabbandato per me facessero cadere il loro carico al primo segno di una nave stellare imperiale?' *Smeeleeya Whao toupee upee- 'Sorrido quando dici così.' *See fah luto twentee, ee Yaba ... 'Così, per un extra del 20% ...' *Soong peetch alay.-E' troppo tardi. ' *Canzone Kul yay Rul Pul-Yaya Ulwan spastika kushunkoo oponowa tweepi- 'Non ho tempo per i contrabbandieri che abbandonano il loro invio al primo segno di un incrociatore imperiale. ' *Uba sanuba mon Charra- 'Lei ha detto che sarebbe venuta da solo.' *Uth laynuma-'Questa è l'idea.' *Wa voglio coe moulee rah?- 'Quando posso aspettarmi il pagamento?' *Wanta dah moolee-rah? O Wanta wonka-rah dah? -'Perché non mi hai pagato?' *Wonkee chee sa kreespa ______? -'E perché devi friggere della persona i poveri?' 1 *Yanee dah poo noo. 'Non è un buon affare.' Affari difficoltosi *Ap-xmasi keepuna!- 'Non sparate!' *Blastoh- 'arma', 'blaster' *Bona nai Kachu- 'Sei nei guai adesso.' *Boonowa tweepi-'Ci siete ora.' *Cheska lopey x'hoo Pumba?- 'Ci sono delle buone bevande a bordo?' *Chespo kutata kreesta krenko, nyakoska! -'Ho aspettato con ansia questo momento per molto tempo.' *Da beesga coo palyeeya pityee bo Tenya andare Kakà juju Hoopa-'L'ultimo sciocco che mi ha insultato ha ricevuto le sue antenne farcite in gola.' *Fare bata Gee mwaa tusawa! -'Schiena contro il bar' *Hagwa Boska blastoh! -'Non andare per quell'arma.' *Hagwa doopee- 'Non ti muovere!' *Hay Lapa no ya!- 'Vieni fuori di lì!' *Je killya um pasa doe beeska Wumpa- 'Uccidimi e più di dieci sorgeranno al posto mio.' *Jeeska da Sookee Koopa moe Nanya-'Tenere le ventose dove posso vederle.' *Kako Kreespa!- 'Tu friggerai!' *Kapa tonka- 'Mani in alto.' *Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa. 'Sei un pazzo imperiale ingiusto. *Hasa Kee fanno blastoh- 'Tira via l'arma.' *Keepuna! -'Spara!' *Kickeeyuna mo Wooky doo tee Puna Puna! -'Nessuno si muova o il Wookiee qui legato per le gambe in si intopperà in una linea tesa!' *Mikiyuna! Pasta mo rulya! Fare bata Gee mwaa tusawa! -'Tutti, giù le mani le armi e schiena contro il bar!' *Moova dee boonkee ree slagwa- 'Girati realmente lentamente ' *Pasta mo rulya! -'Giù le mani dalle armi!' *Tonta tonka- 'Tentacoli sù !' *Waajo koosoro?- 'Hai portato è?' Cibo e bevande *Bo Noga- ' Ale Huttese (bevanda) ' *Cheska yo kimbabaloomba ho?- 'Offrite cucina vegetariana?' *Dopa na Rocka Rocka? -'Questo fa causare danni al cervello?' *Gardulla (bevanda)- ' bevanda alcolica Huttese' *Gocola- 'vino' *Hotsa Chuba -'Gorg Caldi ' *Howdunga- 'Ruttare' 1 *Jimunee Ronto Pagona -' Tortina di forcella brasata " *Binggona Keebadas- ' Strained keebadas ' *Lickmoomoo 'Dessert'ì *Legge Hok ' leggete il menù ' *Ne ompee Doe Gaga punta?- 'È questo appena morto?' *Patogga- 'torta' *Sando G'dizzards ' gizzars sabbia " *Scuzzi Spits ' punte Scurrier ' *Sleemo Poy -'bava' *Gusto Telia- 'snack' *Tatooni Junko - bevanda alcolica Huttese *Tee ava un puffee lumpa? 'C'è una sezione per fumare?' *Waffmula- 'torta' *Yafullkee -'pasto' *Yatooni Boska -bevanda alcolica Huttese *Yocola- 'bevanda' Viaggi *Cheesba hataw Yuna Puna?- 'Possibilmente, spostatemi in prima classe?' *Jee oto ta Huttuk Koga.-'Voglio il letto di taglia Hutt' *Jee oto vo blastoh- 'Terrò la mia arma.' *Jee Vopa du mooljee Guma.- 'Vorrei il servizio in camera.' *Nopees Kava fanno Bampa woola?- 'Quanto costa una stanza per la notte?' *Kuna kee wabdah noleeya- 'Mi piacerebbe fare il check-in.' *Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya- 'Mi piacerebbe controllare.' *Jeskawa non rupia dee ologramma woopee?- 'Sarà il conto leggitimo per il titolo del l'ologramma?' *Per pla da Banki Danko, Josip! -'È meglio che vada a casa, lasciamo lo zool! *Achuta! Dobrah koona Tah kyotopa Hoth noleeya du Star Tours pankpa- 'Ciao! Ho intenzione di visitare Hoth nella grande Star Tours nave ' Attività sportive *Buttmalia -'Una scommessa' *Chawa -'va a correre' *Chawa Choppa- 'Podracer ' *Meecooda joggdu Stafa fare Tah Poda 'posso correre più veloce di quanto il tuo pod' *Noobie Raca oonatee, rookie poodoo?- 'Prima corsa di tempo, rookie foraggio?' *Nu -'Per scommettere' *Roachee mah bom bom, cheespa kreespa -'Seguimi troppo vicino e verrai cotto.' *Nabuke Nabuke Wu -'Non vincerai mai. *Tah pee-chah ah kulkee flunka -'È necessario tornare a scuola di corsa.' *Leeah doosta fam!- 'Bello lo spolverino delle colture!' *Keelya Afda skocha punchee? -'Come va dopo l'esplosione, amico?' Contare in Huttese Contare in Huttese è complicato:gli esseri umani hanno dieci dita,mentre gli Hutt ne hanno otto ed il loro sistema matematico si basa sul numero 8.Gli Hutt approfittano della confusione per ricevere più tornaconto: se un Hutt offre 12 in Huttese equivale a 10 per gli altri esseri.Generalmente il problema cresce a seconda dell'altezza della cifra.Per questo motivo, Jabba, onestamente, conta in Basic. *Nobo 0 (Valore di base: 0) *Bo 1 (valore di base: 1) *Dopa 2 (valore base: 2) *Duba 3 (valore base: 3) *Fwanna 4 (Valore di base: 4) *K'wanna 5 (Valore di base: 5) *Keeta 6 (valore base: 6) *Goba 7 (Valore di base: 7) *Giunta 10 (Valore di base: 8) *Beeska 11 (valore base: 9) *Boboba 12 (Valore di base: 10) *Goboba 13 (Valore di base: 11) *Jojoba 14 (Valore di base: 12) *Soboba 15 (Valore di base: 13) *Koboba 16 (Valore di base: 14) *Foboba 17 (Valore di base: 15) *Donocha 20 (Valore di base: 16) *Honocha 21 (Valore di base: 17) *Bohonocha 22 (Valore di base: 18) *Dohonocha 23 (Valore di base: 19) *Duhonocha 24 (Valore di base: 20) *Jujumon 144 (valore di base: 100) Categoria:Cultura Hutt Categoria:Lingue